Getting Along?
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: All Naruto wanted was for the two brothers to get along, now, how did he end up sandwiched between the two? Yaoi. Smut. Threesome. Slight Uchihacest. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Yea, if I did own Naruto this would actually happen.

So I started writing this a few weeks ago and I actually got the idea from reading a chapter of the Viewfinder manga where Asami/Akihito/Feilong have a threesome (squeals) and this is what popped into my mind. I just finished it today so sit back, fangirl and enjoy some mindless Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke hardcore smut!

**Warning: (Basically)PWP. Slight Uchihacest.**

* * *

Tall and lean with dark hair and snow white skin, Sasuke peered his head into the kitchen where his lover, Naruto Uzumaki, had been cooking up some lunch. He could only laugh lightly, spotting his blonde wearing the frilly, pink apron he bought him last Monday. He finally decided to put it on.

"You look good in it,"

Naruto heard his lover remark and turned his head, smiling. "You begged me, so I thought I'd try it on. Glad you're finally up, teme,"

Giving a nod of his head and letting out a chuckle, Sasuke strolled into the kitchen and embraced the blonde from behind. "I got home late, sorry, I promised I'd help you with spring cleaning, didn't I?" He quirked a brow, taking a look around and noticing how clean it was.

Naruto scratched at his head. "Already done, teme."

"Sorry." Sasuke kissed his skin softly, eyes closed and nuzzled into that tan neck after leaving a few red marks on it. Here his lover was looking more fuckable than ever wearing a pink apron. Ah, yes. Nothing could ruin his day.

"Your brother is coming by for dinner."

Except that.

Dark eyes shot open, his body stiff and he glared. "What..?"

"He asked if he could join us for dinner so if figured why not," Naruto spoke freely, aware of his lover glaring at him from behind. "Sasuke, why can't you just get along with your brother, eh? You know, one day you'll lose him and you'll regret not having those times with him." He scolded, waving the spatula around strictly.

Sasuke grunted, letting go of his dobe. "Dobe, why do you always interfere?"

Naruto scoffed, turning to face the annoyed looking Uchiha. "I have the right to don't I? We are going to be married soon and I don't want my husband and his brother on bad terms. Why don't you like your brother anyway? He seems perfectly nice."

"Naruto,"

"I mean it Sasuke, get along with him."

Sasuke frowned.

Get along with Itachi? Like hell that would ever happened. Itachi was not one to simply get along with.

Yet, after dinner that night, Naruto figured his older brother should stay for the night which made his day even worse.

"Can you two put away the dishes? I'm going to shower, and I want you two at least on talking terms by the time I get back."

That was the last order he got from Naruto before he left them alone at the dining room table.

"Otouto, your future _wife_ made a lovely dinner. Oh if only I had Naruto-kun in my home,"

Sasuke looked back at him, a bitter frown etched on his face. That long, black hair, those piercing eyes, that pale skin that was much like his own, the sound of that sharp tongue that always seemed to provoke him. He despised it all.

"Itachi, get out of my house,"

The blonde was only trying to get them to talk and whatnot, but that wasn't happening so he headed off to the living room to watch television while Naruto was upstairs showering.

Fuck. He just wanted to cuddle with his dobe right now and let all his stress fade away.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom and done with his shower, Naruto stepped out with a towel wrapped around his chest and the length of it stopping at his thighs. His skin glistened with water, his hair dripping wet and golden tresses were slicked to his forehead as his small body shivered from the cold air in the hallway. He really hoped Itachi and Sasuke were on talking terms now.

But all hope went out the window when he witnessed the older Uchiha stride his way from the staircase, meaning he probably left Sasuke by himself downstairs.

Itachi headed toward his brother's fiancé and stared him down. That lustful body wet and in only that small towel sent all the heat in his body south, golden hair sleek with water and blue eyes shimmering. Damn, was his baby brother a lucky one.

"Itachi, is something wrong?" Naruto questioned worriedly, shyly making his way to the raven. "Did Sasuke try to throw you out again? That teme," He bit out, brows furrowed hopelessly.

"Unsurprisingly he did. He doesn't want to talk to me, a shame really." He mocked a pout, stopping in front of the smaller male.

Naruto's cheeks reddened. Itachi was looking at him while he wasn't dressed, so it was kind of embarrassing. He'd say the man looked similar to Sasuke, only he seemed to be a more mature and older looking Sasuke. His long dark hair fell in a ponytail at his neck, body was lean and muscular and he stood a lot taller than Sasuke. But still, even though he and Sasuke had close features, he wasn't Sasuke, thus the man's ogling made him modest.

Naruto gulped, realizing how close the man was getting to him and as he tried to slide back, Itachi ended up encircling his arms around his waist. "Heh? Uh, Itachi…? What're you doing?" He sputtered oddly, trying to break free of the Uchiha's hold.

"Since my brother is being a dick as of now, why don't we play a little, huh, Naruto-kun?" He whispered leeringly in Naruto's ear and the blonde's steamed redder. The raven smirked, his hand clasping the blonde's chin and he tilted his head back to look him in his eyes. "Such a beauty my brother has, however, he has no clue how to treat such a delicately. What a waste."

Naruto found himself gazing into onyx orbs dreamily, body frozen in place."This... i-is wrong," He stumbled as the Uchiha pulled him closer, chest to chest. He tried to find his words, but the man had placed his lips on his, leaving him shocked and his eyes wide. Sensually Itachi pressed his lips firmer against his and he felt the man's tongue swipe his bottom lip so the blonde slowly, but heatedly opened his mouth, letting the tongue in.

Their tongues rubbing and entangling with each other. Itachi hardened greatly in his pants as he heard the Uzumaki mewl and lean into the kiss.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Frightened by that all too familiar voice, Naruto pushed Itachi away and his eyes landed on Sasuke whom just happened to reach the top of the staircase. "S-Sasuke- this- I'm-"

"You were frenching my brother, Naruto?" Sasuke paced over to them and then looked at his big brother. "You did say you wanted us to get along, right? Was this your plan?" He inquired, glancing back his lover and Naruto blinked, dumbfounded.

"Huh? What?"

Itachi laughed lowly at Naruto's absentmindedness.

"You know what? That would be the prefect way for us to bond, hm. Dobe, lets continue this in the bedroom." Sasuke purred, giving the blue eyed male a peck on the lips and Itachi chuckled at the idea.

"Wait! Sasuke! You mean-"

"Exactly, Naruto-kun, you would love for us to get along, yes?" Itachi cut in, his voice temptingly low.

"Y-yes, but-"

"Then this may be the perfect thing for us, Naruto." Hands pocketed, Sasuke leaned in to Naruto and grinned uncharacteristically. "It seems you find yourself highly attracted to my brother anyway." He added and Naruto clutched his bath towel, fidgeting and slightly turned on.

"…Okay."

Sasuke and Itachi both smirked sinisterly. This should be fun.

* * *

"Haaah, S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned out, on all fours, ass in the air.

He knew it was wrong, but he was feeling too good to care. Being shared between two brothers was so hot and lewd his mind had gone blink the minute they started.

Sasuke fingered Naruto's tight ass from behind, the walls of the heat snug and then added two more fingers, Naruto whimpering in pleasure. The raven drilled his fingers in harder when the Uzumaki wiggled his ass for more and he turned his gaze to his brother whom was in front of Naruto whilst the blue eyed male rubbed his cock through his pants. That was the signal.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you unzip me, hn?" Itachi purred, on his knees, his crotch positioned at the blonde's face.

Naruto's eyes wavered and he glimpsed back at Sasuke, as if asking for permission. At that, Sasuke gave his bottom a sharp spank and he yelp, jerking forward.

"Do it, Naruto. Show my brother some hospitality." Sasuke ordered, curving his fingers inside that delicious ass and Naruto arched his back at the sensation, blue eyes rolling in bliss. Sasuke watched as shakingly, his lover went on to undo his older brother's pants and he saw the hint of hesitation after Naruto freed his brother's shaft and it sprung up.

Naruto eyed the huge dick before him. And he thought Sasuke was _big_, Itachi was enormous! It must run in the family. Itachi's cock stood tall, the head red and dripping with pre-cum. He sensed himself throb at the sight. He happily wrapped his fingers around it and stroked the thick manhood, watching more pre-cum pool out of the slit. Hungrily he licked the long haired Uchiha's dick, from base to head, and then sucked on the head, desperately wanting to taste Itachi's seed, again. This was all too sinfully intoxicating.

Itachi let out a feral grunt, the blonde's mouth suddenly engulfing him and his member throbbed inside that tight throat. "Naruto-kun, tell me, do I taste as good as my brother?" He pushed on Naruto's head so he could take him deeper.

The blue eyed male, loving the sensations of his mouth and ass being fucked at the same time, mewled, eyes half lidded and took the older brother deeper. His gag-reflex was pretty much nonexistent, thanks to Sasuke. He pumped the raven in his fist as well and bit his lower lip as Sasuke's fingers squirmed. His own member dripping wet.

Sasuke, eyes bitterly narrowed, wanted to know Naruto's answer. "Oi, dobe, answer the question? Does he taste as good as me?"

The Uzumaki felt as if he was being pulled between the two siblings. It was smoldering. So he nodded his head honestly and Itachi smirked, running his finger through golden hair.

The youngest brother didn't get angry. In fact he was glad Naruto answered truthfully. They were already in bed together. Why deny it now? Adding another finger into the clenching hole, Naruto moaned sharply with his brother's dick in his mouth.

Seeing blue eyes roll back, again, Itachi took that opportunity to grab the blonde by his head and literally started fucking his throat. Laughing deeply, he enjoyed the surprised and erotic expression on Naruto's face. Naruto allowed him to continue while trying to thrust onto Sasuke's fingers out of desperation.

"Oh, you like that don't you, Naruto? Getting fucked like a little slut?" Sasuke sensed his lover quiver at his words and Naruto pushed his ass back onto his fingers, wanting them to hit that spot. Sasuke gave him exactly what he wanted and rubbed his fingers on his dobe's prostate. "Hn, I didn't think you'd enjoy it this much, you've been wanting this haven't you?" He taunted playfully.

Naruto had drool dripping from his mouth to his chin, Itachi's fingers gripping his hair and guiding his head up and down his length. This was all so amazing. His body was hot and flushed. His eyes were hazy blue and his mind was so high. If only Sasuke would touch him. He was leaking so much.

Tilting his head, Sasuke pondered to himself, and then pulled his wet fingers out, getting a dissatisfied whine out of Naruto. He admired his handiwork and deemed the pink hole stretched enough. Hard enough to burst himself, he got on his knees, undid his jeans and freed his cock from his boxers. His shirt already unbuttoned, his glistening abs showed and he grasped his length in his hand, rubbing the head of it on the thoroughly prepped entrance. He saw Naruto jerk his ass back wantonly and a smirk pressed on his lips as he began to enter his blonde.

"S-shit," He roughly growled, pushing into the _extremely_ tight heat. "You've never been this tight before, dobe, you must be really excited huh?" His brows crinkled as his hips slowed and soon, Naruto relaxed enough for him to slip all the way inside.

Itachi pulled the blonde's head back, letting his dick slip out of his cavern with a wet pop and Naruto cried out, Sasuke's thick penis stretching and filling his ass fully. "Mmn– f-fuck! Sa–suke!" The man gripped his hips and pounded into him viciously. "Oh- G-God!" He lowered his head, registering that Sasuke's brother was watching him be fucked and felt ashamed.

Sasuke noticed Naruto trying to hide his face and reached forward, snatching up a fist full of damp, golden tresses. "Naruto, let Itachi see your face while I fuck you, understand? Let him see how much you enjoy my cock," He commanded, tilting Naruto's head back for his big brother to witness.

"Hn, such a naughty expression, Naruto-kun. Otouto maybe be even luckier than myself." Naruto always did want them to give each other compliments. Itachi stared at Naruto as he moaned and cried out. Hazy, blue orbs looked back at him, pleadingly, face was sweaty and crimson with embarrassment, pouty, red lips parted and inviting. Grasping his own dripping cock, the long haired raven stroked himself, focused on that beautiful face. Right then, he leaned in and captured plush lips.

Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke thrusting harder and rougher, his cock reshaping his insides. His and Itachi's lips pressed together heatedly, they deepened the kiss, but in need of more friction, Naruto opened his mouth wider, shoving his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth and both of tongues sloppily met, tangling in a wet, hot mess. Holding himself up right, Naruto felt his arm about to cave.

Sasuke watched his brother make out with his blonde and grinded his hips, eliciting a shriek from his lover and eventually, his brother broke the passionate kiss with Naruto. "Naruto, do you want me to come inside you?"

"Aaaah, y-yes, Sasuke! O-oh! Fucking come inside me…" He breathed, taking hold of Itachi's cock and smeared the pre-cum on the head on his lips before going back to sucking the older man off. "It'ish so d-damn good," He babbled around the huge girth.

Itachi almost came from the look on Naruto's face as he swallowed his length whole. "Naruto-kun, such a lewd mouth. Would you like my cock next?"

Naruto quickly nodded, Sasuke drilling into his sweet spot, causing his body to spasm in pure contentment. He was going to come as well. He enjoyed the deep thrusts to the fullest. "Mhn, Ung, Mm-hah!" He suddenly took the Uchiha's cock out of his mouth to breathe and thrusted back against his lover, the bedsheets bunched in his fist. "Aah, more, more, please more!" He begged shamelessly, weak with pleasure.

Sasuke looked as his length fucked Naruto's tight entrance fiercely, his back tensely arching and finally, he came hard inside Naruto's ass, the hole squeezing down on him overwhelmingly. "Fuck!" He spanked the blonde's ass, and then spread one of the rosy mounds with his thumb as he continued to empty himself.

Naruto achingly reached for his own cock, feeling Sasuke coat his entrance with his seed. But his hand was slapped away. "Sasuke– shit! Please!" His body writhed, his head thrown back, blond hair in his eyes.

"You can't come yet, dobe." He replied sternly after he finished filling the blonde, panting and then gingerly pulled out with ease, a rush of semen seeping out with him. "Tighten up." He demanded, wanting his cum to stay inside that ass. Naruto whimpered, his own dick ready to explode if he didn't come _now_, but did as told.

"Itachi, you may have your enjoyment now," He said, moving out the way and Itachi thanked him as they rotated positions. Sasuke was on his knees in front of Naruto and his big brother was on his knees behind him. "Suck me, Naruto,"

Naruto's legs spread wider as he felt Itachi's dick nudge at his entrance. He grabbed his lover's cock, pumped it and put it to his lips.

Itachi watched as the spent pink hole quivered at his touch and smirked, guiding himself into Naruto. Immediately he felt Naruto's muscles contract and his little brother's essence surrounded his cock. So wet... He felt himself on the verge of climaxing at that moment. But that wouldn't be very fun, would it?

Sucking Sasuke into his mouth, Naruto loved the feeling of another cock easing into him, however, Itachi surprised him when he forcibly shoved himself right on in, down to the hilt. Glazed, blue eyed rolled back as he shook violently and moaned keenly. "Fu-fuck! Wait- Nh– Aaaaah!" He yelled, reaching back and putting hand on the older's male hip to stop him. He let Sasuke slip out of his mouth and overbearing pleasure coursed through him. "Holy… s-shit- no!" Itachi was definitely a lot bigger than he thought.

Itachi smiled weakly, grasping narrow hips once he was fully sheathed inside. "Ngn, Naruto-kun.. you feel amazing, even though you were stretched so much?" Shirtless, tense muscles flexed, he and Sasuke locked eyes and they chuckled deeply.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Itachi," Sasuke stated, moaning a little as his cock twitched.

Naruto gasped when the older man started thrusting into him and just the feeling of Itachi and Sasuke's seed stuffed inside him made him hotter. He was really wet, his cock and his ass. He licked his lover's dick, all the way to the head and Itachi pounded into him mercilessly, abusing his sweet spot to no end. A few times he found himself about to faint, but he fought it. It was too fucking good! Moving back against Itachi, he breathed out soft sighs and tried to move his hips faster with the Uchiha's.

"Oh my God– Aanh! Don't stop Ita… Itachi!" Mouth falling open, he grimaced and his nimble nails clawed at the bed sheets. "Fuck me harder– O-oh yeah, right there!" He sweetly cried out after the man complied to his request.

Sasuke laced his fingers through blonde hair and Naruto took that as a hint to use his mouth. Naruto lapped at his member, stroking it and greedily dipped his tongue into the slit, getting a startled groan out of Sasuke. Blue eyes watched the red cock swell and the blonde slapped the now erect member on his tongue, coaxing Sasuke to come again. "Ah- Mmm…" Naruto swallowed dryly.

Itachi felt so deliciously tight inside Naruto. He let out a beastly moan, his hands sliding towards that rosy ass and he groped the perky mounds, spreading them apart and the friction got even better. His cock sunk in deep and slow, hitting that spot that made Naruto go crazy every time.

Naruto trembled intensely, needing to stop what he was doing to Sasuke because his muddled mind couldn't handle it. "Ita…" His body quaked erratically, his shoulders arched and his eyes rolled back as he quivered from his arms to his curled toes. He _was_ going faint at this rate.

Sasuke wasted no time in reaching under his suffering dobe and grabbing his leaking member. He pumped it furiously and Naruto's head lolled back at the pleasure. "Does it feel good, baby?"

Naruto was too weak to answer. Itachi thrusted deeper and Naruto hoarse voice could only scream. "I'm g-gonna… break.." He mumbled to himself, fearing he'd seriously die like this. "Ooooh! Sasuke! Itachi! I'm c…" Sasuke tightened the grasp on his dick, pumping him faster and Naruto felt the sharp sting of Itachi's palm slap his ass. He squeaked in amazement, blushing to his ears. He liked being spanked.

Itachi's smirk widened at the reaction he got from Naruto. Speeding up, he grunted and the heat coiling in his stomach became unbearable. Teeth gritted, he hunched over the blonde, slamming into him brutally and Naruto rolled his hips in appreciation. "Naruto-kun.. Ngn.. I'm coming," He throatily warned.

"Please come inside me! Aaah! I want all of your cum– uungh!" That last tug on his dick brought him over the edge and he came vigorously on the bed sheets beneath him, spamsing in euphoria, Sasuke's hand draining him of everything.

As the blonde came, Naruto clenched down on Itachi's dick and he too hit his orgasm, emptying his thick load into the thoroughly fucked hole, drenching the anal walls with his cum. While their orgasms took over them, Sasuke watched his brother's eyes roll back and leaned forward, pulling his brother by the neck into a kiss.

Itachi, too high to care, cupped Sasuke's face and kissed his little brother in return, their tongues twisting sloppily. Sasuke stroked his own dick above Naruto's face and moaned into his big brother's mouth breathlessly.

"Fu-fuck-" Naruto's breath hitched as he felt Itachi come inside him and the pure pressure of the older's man thick load spurt into his prostate caused him to come, again. Is wasn't long before Sasuke released another load onto his face and he flinched, the thick spurts getting in his hair, on his whiskered cheeks and the last of it hitting right above his nose. It was hot and sticky.

Panting heavily, the two brothers broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connected as they did so and Itachi gingerly pulled out of Naruto (wincing as he did so.) The red, abused hole clenched and unclenched, gaping wide and Itachi's and Sasuke's load seeped out of Naruto's ass and down his thighs. Itachi simply finding it erotic, ran his thumb over the entrance and Naruto shuddered at the sensation, his hole trying to pull it in.

"Hn, I'd say we got along pretty well tonight, Otouto." Itachi smirked, seeing Naruto's knees and arms give out before he tiredly sunk into the bed.

"That is what the dobe wanted, Nii-san." He responded, smiling smugly at his exhausted lover.

* * *

**Usami-sensei:** _Blushing and peeks through fingers_ well... this was my first time writing what you call.. a porno. Oh I'm so embarrassed but I finally got to write out my fantasy. You guys should know I'm sorta ItaNaru fan (don't kill me Sasuke!) It's just I've always found that couple intriguing, but I still do love my Teme so I did a threesome because I couldn't choose. Review and tell me how I did please! I'll take you guys requests now for lemon oneshots as well.


End file.
